Realization
by tulipstar23
Summary: Lucy notices that Natsu's acting strange. And her freinds arent any help. So when she goes over to find out whats bugging him, She cant believe her eyes? "N-Natsu?" Nalu fanfic, with gruvia. First fanfic so give it a try 3
1. Chapter 1

**Realization**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on this site! I have a couple of stories on Wattpad, so you can check those out too. Its Nalu, but there will be gruvia too, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail.**

Chapter 1: Where?

Lucy skipped her way down the road. She noticed that Natsu was acting strangely suspicious these day's. She couldn't put her finger on it, put it seems like he was…...avoiding her. Lucy shook her head. No way. Natsu would_ never _avoid her. Ever. Sure there was that one time when she refused to go on a mission with him (she was tired for goodness sake) and he avoided her for, like, 2 minutes. Then he was chatting away at how he totally beat up Gray in the guild brawl. Nope. Natsu couldn't stay mad at her and she couldn't stay mad at him. But why was it that he didn't talk to her as much as he normally did? Maybe she could ask someone from the guild if they also noticed Natsu's strange behaviour.

Lucy opened the guild doors and surveyed the room. It was loud as usual, but there was one thing off about the place. Natsu wasn't here. She seated herself in her usual and saw that Levy was to her right, her head buried in a book. This could be her opportunity.

"Ne, Levy", Lucy started, bumping Levy with her elbow.

Levy, momentarily pissed at being interrupted from her book, smiled brightly when she noticed it was, indeed, the celestial mage. "Yes Lu-chan?"

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably before answering, "Did you...umm.._.noticesomethingweirdaboutNatsu_?" Lucy squeaked out the last part real fast, her face burning up. The thing is, Mirajane started rumors about her and Natsu recently. At first, Lucy just scoffed and ignored it, but now it was the highlight of the guild, the only thing people talked about. She was constantly getting teased about her liking Natsu, which was definitely false. And her asking about Natsu out of the blue, that didnt help with the current that she liked Natsu or anything…

Levy raised her eyebrow at her friend's red face. Realization dawned onto why her friend had a face that rivaled Erza's hair, and a slow, evil smile crept onto Levy's face.. "_This is my revenge for her teasing me about Gajeel" _Levy thought wickedly.

"Say, Lu-chan, what do you mean by weird?". Levy secretly enjoyed it when Lucy wriggled some more, her face reddening. Lucy took a deep breath, willing her face to cool down. Not good. Her face was too red to go un-noticed.

"I mean, Levy-chan, that he has been avoiding me recently. And he didn't burst into my room for a good 3 day's! Not that I'm complaining or anything, I need my privacy too. But I know he isn't on a mission or something, and that he's in town. What's up? Did I do something? Is he sick? Oh my god, if he's sick I better get some supplies from the store and go visit him.." Lucy rambled on, her face reddening with every word and she then abruptly stopped, noticing she was talking non-sense. Levy was clutching her stomach, trying her hardest to stifle a laugh but to not avail.

Lucy pouted, "What's so funny? I am just worried for him…" Her words fell on deaf ears as Levy burst out laughing, drawing attention from the nearby guild members. Mirajane walked over to their seat and plopped down to a nearest seat. "What's all this laughing about? And why is your face red, Lucy?" Lucy squealed and covered her face with her hands.

"M-My face isn't red! And stop laughing Levy!" Lucy stuttered out and glared at Mira as, she too, busted into fits of giggles and chuckles." Fine then you too can laugh all you want, I asked a genuine question and _this _is my answer?! Fine then, I am leaving and going to find Natsu my-self. Hmph!" With that, Lucy stomped out of the guild door, leaving behind a slid script mage and a take-over mage who only laughed harder.

**So.. How was it? Leave a review, follow and do all that lovely stuff 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Realization**

Chapter 2- "What's wrong with me?"

**Hey guy's! I am back! Thank you all for the follows and fav's! Id seriously appreciate it if you leave a review too! Now, on with the story!**

Natsu let out a sigh and drummed his foot on the ground as he waited. Thought's swirled in his mind, begging him to notice them, but he cancelled them out. But one thought slammed into his mind, forcing Natsu to ponder upon it, _"What's wrong with me?". _This is the question that kept him up at night, that bothered him so much, that he called Wendy in to speak with him. _"What's wrong with me?What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?"_

Wendy walks into the room, her hair in a neat bun as she hurries over to where Natsu sat. She peered into his face worriedly, "What's wrong Natsu-san? Happy told me you wanted to speak with me. Are you sick? Do I need to heal you? Where does it hurt?".

Natus simply chuckled as he patted her head, making Wendy look at him in confusion. "Calm down, Wendy. I am not sick. I...just...uh…" Natsu trailed off before glancing to the floor sheepishly. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief when she found out he wasn't in immediate need of help, but was shocked to see that Natsu looked kinda…..nervous? What?

"Tell me what's wrong, Natsu-san, and maybe I could help you." Wendy gave him a sweet smile which helped Natsu relax more. "Well, see lately, I..uh...I get this feeling when I'm around..a certain _someone_." Natsu slowly sneaked a glance at Wendy, who only widened her grin. "What kind of feeling? And with who?" Wendy's sweet and relaxed voice soothed his nerves and helped him to speak without stuttering.

"Well, I get this feeling of like...butterfly's and my stomach does these flip's and its weird. I mean, and ONLY with this one person. Am I sick? Maybe I really am….." Natsu was entirely confused. He found heat rushing to his cheeks, and his tongue twisted every time. And it was really freaking him out.

Wendy studied Natsu's very,_very _faint blush dusted on his cheeks, his wary glances that he threw at her, and his feet and hands constantly drumming the floor or the chair and came up with a conclusion. And this made Wendy smile brightly.

"Uh..Natsu-san, Who is this..person?"

Natsu once again ducked from her view. "I'm..not telling.."

"Is it Lucy-san?". This made Natsu look up at her in surprise and shock. How did she guess right the first time? Was it _that_ obvious?

"H-How-"

"If you are wondering how I guessed, let me say it's pretty obvious. And I can tell you what all this really means". Wendy mentally giggled. It was all _too _obvious.

"R-Really? What?"

"It means," Wendy started but shook her head, "you know what, you will find out on your own." Wendy looked down when Natsu threw her a frustrated glare. Natsu let out a loud groan and jumped from his seat. He gripped Wendy on the shoulders and started to shake her. "Tell me, Wendy! I want to know! Come one, please!" Why won't she tell him? Wendy looked down and shook her head as small tears filled her eyes. "I-I can't!", Wendy wailed at him, "It's for your own good! Besides….Mira would kill me…."

Natus instantly let her go and watched as Wendy wiped her tears with her blue sleeves. Ah man. Erza would destroy him if she knew he made her cry. "Hey..uh..no need to cry. Its okay, I'll figure it out on my own okay? See...no crying.." He nervously patted her head gently and Wendy sniffed and smiled up at him."Okay, Natsu-san," Wendy said, "Good luck with Lucy!". With that, she gave him a quick hug and skipped out of the room.

"Great", Natsu thought, "Now I will never know what's wrong with me". He let out a long, exhausted sigh (How many times did he sigh today?) and layed on his bed. Right then, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Natsu yelled from his room, too lazy to open the door. "Natsu are you here?". This voice made Natsu freeze. He knew who this voice belonged too, and if he concentrated hard enough, he could smell her. Lucy.

**So, How was it? I feel like its a little short...but maybe i had too much coffee. I normally don't take this long to update, so don't worry I will update faster.**

**Click that button, would you?**

I

I

I


	3. Chapter 3- Why would you?

Chapter 3: "Why would you?"

**Gomen for taking soo long! I was busy with lots of stuff. But now its break, so I have a lot of free time. Enjoy the extra long chappie~**

_Previously:_

"_Great", Natsu thought, "Now I will never know what's wrong with me". He let out a long, exhausted sigh (How many times did he sigh today?) and layed on his bed. Right then, the doorbell rang._

"_Come in!" Natsu yelled from his room, too lazy to open the door. "Natsu are you here?". This voice made Natsu freeze. He knew who this voice belonged too, and if he concentrated hard enough, he could smell her. Lucy._

Lucy pushed the door open and barged through into the house. The stench of rotten fish and sweaty socks filled the air, and the floor was littered with empty cans of ramen and bottles. But Lucy held her chin up high and stomped to where Natsu was, most probably, resting at.

"Natsu, I know you're in here!", Lucy shouted, and made her way to his room. She could hear Natsu stumble out of bed and rush to hide somewhere. This made her frown. Why was he avoiding her?

"NATSU!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs and paused at the front of his door. Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing Natsu, smiling guiltily. She crossed her arms and gave him a heated glare.

"H-Hi Lucy! I didnt hear you there!" Natsu said, scratching his head sheepishly. Lucy only glared in answer. "W-What?" Natsu asked.

"What? WHAT?! I'll tell you whats up! You...You avoided me for a good three days! And when I came knocking at your door, thinking you were SICK, you tried to run away yet again!", Lucy took a deep breath and looked at Natsu, almost sadly, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me, right?"

"I..I…" Nasu looked away from her and at his feet. Lucy was startled by his actions. Natsu would usually say whatever was on his mind, but now, he looked uncomfortable in her mere presence.

Natsu looked square in her eye. "Sorry. I was just busy. I didn't want you to think that I was avoiding you. Because I wasn't. Maybe because I was busy going on lots of jobs, it only _seemed_ like I was avoiding you. And.." Natsu paused and let out a cheeky grin, "I was hoping we could go on a quest, just the two of us!".

Lucy stared at him for a while, and let out a grin herself. How could you say no when he was smiling like that?

"Sure! I was also hoping to go on a quest myself!". Lucy answered. She was planning to drag Natsu along with her, but he was the one who suggested it!

"Aye! We can go now, If you want!" Natsu offered, beating her to the door. Lucy followed behind him, after chirping an "Okay!", and the two of them went to the guild, side by side.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hello guys! What can I do for these two lovebirds?"Mira said,earning a blush and a squeak. "Mira!" Lucy squealed, annoyed at what Mira said. She tried covering her red face with her hands.

"What?" Mira asked innocently, and just smiled when she got a glare in response. "You know its true!"

"What's true?", a voice behind us spoke up, and we turned around to see Gray, shirtless as always.

"None of your buisness, Ice freak." Natsu snapped.

"You want to fight, Fire breathe?", Gray retorted back.

"Guys..", Mira started and they turned silent when they saw her give them THE death glare. The glare that meant you had to either shut up, or prepare for death.

"A-Aye", Natsu and Gray both said, plastering fake smiles on their cheeks.

"Good! Now about that job, I was- wait, Gray where is Juvia?", Mira questioned, turning her gaze on him. Gray fidgeted under the stare.

"J-Juvia? How am I supposed to know? Probably with Erza or something."

Mira placed a hand on her chin, humming as she thought. "Hmm..Can you go fetch her for me? I need all four of you guys here."

"Huh? Why?", Lucy asked Mira and Gray nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Just, you know.." Mira replied, smiling at them devilishly. Oh no...She was definitely planning something. Gray looked at her, clearly confused, but went to go get Juvia anyway.

**(AN: I WAS TEMPTED TO LEAVE IT AROUND HERE, BUT SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE, I MADE IT LONGER. YOUR WELCOME!)**

Lucy didn't know what Mira was up to, but she knew that it couldn't be good..

"Come on! Just let us go on the job, it was just going to be the two of us!", Natsu whined, trying to get to the request board, but Mira was blocking his view.

"Nope! I know you wanted to go along with Lucy, but I need Gray and Juvia to tag along too. Its for..you know...the job...yeah, the job needs four people, so I decided to choose you four!"

"Uughhhh", Natsu whined, but plopped down on a seat anyway. No use arguing with Mira, Lucy sat down alongside him too. Not long after, Gray came walking into the guild, Juvia close behind.

"Okay! Now we can start! Okay then, here is the request paper I found", Mira pulled out a bright pink paper from a cupboard and spread it out on the table, "So, it says, "_Come to the Love motel in Cambri. We need 2 pairs of mage couples who can come act as servants and maids in the hotel. We have noticed that all mages that stay at the Motel mysteriously disappear. We need mages to investigate as fast as you can. Thank you."_

All of us stared, flabbergasted, at Mira, who only smiled. "Isnt that great! I knew it was right to keep this request!"

"Wh-What? How…" Lucy managed to choke out, staring at the request paper, then back to Mira, open mouthed.

"Couples? What couples? ", Natsu shouted, banging his hand on the table.

"You want us to act like couples, Mira-san?" Juvia asked.

"Yes! I would have asked Gajeel and Levy too, but they already went off on a mission themselves….no need for me to help them there." Mira muttered the last part to herself, but I was directly in front of her, so I caught it. No need to help? Was she planning to hook us up!?

"I-I refuse to take part!" Gray shouted, his cheeks a light pink.

"YOU MUST! I WILL NOT ACCEPT NO AS AN ANSWER!" Mira shouted, her aura suddenly turning dangerous. We all looked at each other, sighed, and hung our heads low. Who could argue with Mira?

"Fine" I grumbled and grabbed the request paper from her. I stomped out of the guild in a fit of fury. Who does she think she is?

"Oi! Luce, wait up!" Natsu shouted, catching up to me. This is going to be a loong mission, indeed.

**So..how was it? I have added Gruvia into this, for the Gruvia shippers. Again, sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you all have an awesome Winter Break!**


End file.
